Too Evenly Matched
by Bookaholic711
Summary: Post TLO: On Percy and Annabeth's first day at camp the following summer, they put on a fight to show the newcomers how it's done. But the pair are too evenly matched for anyone's liking. Oneshot with incomplete second part added and discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HI GUYS! Alright, so I just saw the Percy Jackson movie (again I should add. Once for the movie, the second time for Logan...) IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE DON'T READ THE REST OF THIS PARAGRAPH. Anyway, that scene at the very end where Annabeth and Percy look like they're about to kiss and then they don't and they start fighting inspired this. **

**It's set the summer after TLO, on the first day of camp. And normally I would never do this, but I actually wrote this to a song, so if you want, whip up Youtube and listen to _Shake It_ by Metro Station while you read. And just one last thing...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. I don't think Rick Riordan posts on Fanfiction, when he could make millions by just publishing the stupid thing.

* * *

  
**

I swung my blade and it crashed with a clang. A shiver ran through the crowd as they waiting in suspense. I tossed my long, wavy blond hair over my shoulder and narrowed my eyes, attempting to look menacing.

"Your in for it now," I growled.

My opponent laughed and smiled, making my heart beat fast. "Anytime."

I swung the sword around again, cursing mentally as it clashed yet again. I pushed inward, letting loose a series of quick cuts and slashes: up, right, down and left, up again, trying to push through my opponent's defenses.

Camp looked on with interest, their eyes never straying from the fight. I would not lose, that I knew.

I jabbed inward with the sword, followed by an uppercut to the ribs and a sidekick to the gut, but with no avail. I tried to reach and grab the sword, to get my opponent off balance, anything I could do to win.

But that annoying smile just spread across his face. The face I knew so very, very well. The face of a man who has proved himself time and time over. The face that I'd held in my own hands so many times, feeling his cheeks and his smile. The face of true hero. The face of Percy Jackson.

His smile, if possible, spread even more, and his eyes glinted in the sunlight. "Bring it, Wise Girl," he said, playfulness in his voice.

Oh, hell no. There was no way Percy was going to beat me, not in front of the whole camp. Not in first fight of the summer, where we were showing all of the new campers, and there were _so_ _many_ new campers, how it was done.

I slashed again, more quick strikes. Percy, being invincible, could not be cut in any place except one, and even a tiny slash to that one place would kill him. No one except him knew where that place was; well, no one except Percy and me. And so the rules of this game were altered. Which every one of us could grab the other person's sword and point our own at their neck, poised at the jugular for the kill, was the winner. No blood allowed.

I watched Percy closely as his eyes honed in on my sword. Suddenly he lunged, and battle instincts took over. We locked in close combat, forgetting whom it was that we were fighting. It was as if we were dancing. Slashing and cutting and blocking and twirling, the world's most aggressive tango.

Everyone's eyes locked on us as we ducked under each other's arms and swirled our swords behind our backs to block. Years of training and my preference for the knife left us very evenly matched, too evenly matched for my liking.

Celestial bronze clanked together yet again, and the crowd began to scream. They wanted blood, not literally, but a winner. They wanted a winner. "Go! Go! Go!" they screamed, throwing in our names. Not that they really cared who won. Only about a quarter of them actually knew us.

I heard girls screaming for Percy and my blood boiled. He was taken, surely this fight would attest to that.

I turned my attention back to him, watching him fight with total concentration. His deep black hair fell into his eyes, and he shook it back impatiently. Then, of course, there were his eyes themselves. I didn't know anyone else who had such beautiful eyes. A gorgeous sea green that glinted in the sun and twinkled when he smiled. He was amazing, both in physical features and personality, and I loved everything about him.

Swinging my sword again, our eyes met, and for a moment I was lost in his gaze. But only for a moment, and then I was back in the fight.

Our dance got more intense. We threw ourselves at each other, sweating and breathing heavily, desperate to win.

_Come on, Annabeth_, I thought, _you can do this. It's only Percy, after all_.But that of course was just the problem. It was Percy. With his stupid invincibility and the way his eyes just made me melt.

I came up from another duck and found myself closer to him than I expected. My face was only inches from his chest, and I couldn't help but wish that we were knife fighting; I would be perfectly posed to win.

Instead Percy used my disoriented second to his advantage. He swung downward with both hands, the sword one swing through and his left grabbing my sword. A second later, he stood about a foot away from me, one sword pointed at my neck, the other resting along his arm behind his back.

I grimaced; waiting for him to brag horrendously, but before the crowd even had a chance to cheer, Percy had covered the distance between us in one easy stride. Both sword slide behind my back, pointed down and away from me as Percy wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me in front of the entire camp.

Honestly, if I lived in an ideal world, I would never leave Percy's arms. But that feeling tripled whenever he kissed me. I could feel every place he was touching me like someone was sending shock waves through my nervous system. It was as if my body was hypersensitive to his touch.

Instinctively, my arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers twisted into his hair. I smiled against his lips as I kissed him. A feeling of true euphoria filled me, and it suddenly didn't matter that all of camp was watching. It didn't matter that somewhere, miles above Manhattan, Poseidon and Athena were glaring at each other, wondering how this disaster hadn't yet been stopped. It didn't matter that Chiron gave a small wolf-whistle, or that I could hear Grover laughing. All that mattered in those few seconds was Percy.

Far too soon, he pulled away. The stadium erupted into cheers as Percy resumed his stance, his sword pointed to my jugular again. His eyes lit up as he smiled. "I win," he said, like a small child who had been awarded a gold star in school.

I looked around at all these new kids. Some grinned, some (all girls) looked horrified that Percy and I were obviously together, some (mostly boys) were reenacting our fight, and some of the younger kids looked disgusted, like little kids always do when people in movies kiss.

I couldn't help but feel a little bitter, even though Percy was invincible. He'd bested me at something, but I knew that no matter how much better he got, he'd never leave me behind.

"You just wait," I told him, "Wait till we get to knife fighting. Then I'll kick your butt."

He smiled, and my heartbeat sped. "We'll see," he said, relaxing and handing my sword back to me.

Chiron smiled at us before addressing the crowd. "Campers!" he called, "Attention! All new campers please report to the Big House for the orientation film. Returnees, to your respective cabins- inspection will occur this afternoon as always."

Kids poured out of the stadium, most of them heading for the Big House. Some trickled off to the cabins, filing in the doors, smiling and waving at friends that they hadn't seen for a year.

As for me, I took Percy's hand and we stood in the middle of the mayhem. I knew I should go back to the Athena cabin; no doubt it was a disaster. But I didn't struggle as Percy pulled me after him. We walked into the Poseidon cabin hand in hand, still in full armor.

The stone building was clean, for once, as neither Percy nor Tyson had been here all year. I looked at the room. There were two bunks in the low, stone room. Percy's shield hung on hook, where he'd obviously placed it on arrival. Evidence of the sea-god was everywhere: in the hippocampi hanging from the ceiling, in the new fountain in the corner, in the mural of the sea on one wall, and in the boy standing in front of me, almost an exact copy of his father.

He'd taken off his armor and laid Riptide, now in pen form, on a table. He came up to where I was leaning against the wall and put one hand on either side of me, leaning in.

"So," Percy asked, "Where were we?" And with that, his lips touched mine, and pure bliss filled my mind.

* * *

**Yes? No? Whatever... Anyway, I hope you liked it. If you read any of my other stuff you're probably complaining that all I've been writing for lately is Percy Jackson, and I apologize, but I'm just kind of sorta really obsessed with it right now. A review would be very much appreciated, even if just to say that you liked it. However, I would prefer if you told my why or explained something that I did badly. Heck, even flames would be welcome as long as they are explained. Thank you very much and good night.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: All characters, ideas, and locations belong to Rick Riordan. Not copyright infringement is intended with this post**

* * *

_

Ah, camp. I'd missed this place. I'd missed the simmering lake, and the beautiful trees, and the masses of kids. I'd missed capture the flag and sword fighting. I'd missed the satyrs and the nymphs and Chiron. But most of all I'd missed the hand in mine.

Percy smiled as we walked throughout the cabins, looking for Grover. Seeing as these were our lives we're talking about, we of course did not find him. We did however, rather unfortunately for Percy, run into someone else.

"Agh!" Percy yelled, tearing his hand out of mine and trying to shake something off of his back. "Nico!"

I laughed as I recognized the black-clad feature. "Oh leave him," I said, "I think he makes a rather nice addition to your back. It's like you have a tumor. A Nico-tumor."

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled in indignation. I laughed harder.

Finally, Percy managed to detach Nico's arms from around his neck and swung him onto the ground. Nico fell to the floor in hysterics, laughing uncontrollably.

"Should… have… seen…your… face," he breathed, and then cracked up again, rolling on the ground in laughter.

In good humor, Percy laughed as well, and helped Nico to his feet. After a few minutes, Nico regained his composure.

"So," he said, "having a good first day?" He grinned at me and swung an imaginery sword, reminding me of my embarrassing duel with Percy.

So, while Percy nodded, I gave them both a good ole Annabeth scowl.

"I'd kill you at knife fighting," I replied, looking straight at Percy.

"Oh, lighten up Annabeth," Percy smiled, throwing an arm around my shoulders as we continued walking through the grass. "It was only a sword fight."

"In front of the whole camp!"

Percy opened his mouth to reply with some no-doubt seaweed-brained comment when we all heard a voice behind us.

"Hey look! It's those two!"

Percy, Nico and I all turned to see several new campers coming over. Immediately, Percy and Nico put on "tough" faces and I had to resist the urge to laugh at them. They crossed their arms and tried to look intimidating as the kids approached.

"Hey," one boy said, sticking out his hand to Percy. "I'm Lukas." I studied Lukas as Percy hesitantly took his hand, like he was expecting to be attacked. The boy looked maybe fifteen, with dirty blond hair and electric blue eyes. He was around my height, which meant Percy had a good four inches on him. Surprisingly, even though the boys were both glowering at him and both had a definite height advantage, not mention Nico was brandishing his sword, Lukas looked perfectly at home.

"Percy Jackson," Percy said in reply. "Son of Poseidon. And you?"

Ah yes, Lukas had confirmed his new status by not giving the most important information at camp. Three things mattered at Camp Half-Blood: your name, your godly parent and how much you were willing to train. Everything else could be left in the outside world.

Surprisingly, Lukas' face fell a little at Percy's question. He looked down and scuffed his foot slightly, kicking up some of the dirt underneath the grass. "Nike," he mumbled somewhat quietly.

Percy smiled, feeling Lukas' self-confidence drop at being the son of a minor god while standing in front of a child of the Big Three. There was nothing that helped Percy be nicer like a kid who didn't believe in himself. He looked Lukas straight in the eye with such a genuine sense of caring that Lukas smiled again. "Goddess of Victory," Percy replied, knowing it would cheer Lukas up.

It worked; Lukas smiled and then looked at Nico and I. Percy gestured to us. "This Annabeth," he said, slipping his hand into mine, "And Nico," with a wave towards him. "Athena and Hades," he added, smiling at me.

Lukas looked impressed, like he hadn't expected the people at camp to actually know where they belonged already. "Athena, huh?" he said, turning towards me and ignored Nico. "That must be pretty interesting," he said with a somewhat flirty smile.

_And this_, I thought, _is pretty uncomfortable. _"Yeah…" I replied, wondering if Percy's hand in mine wasn't enough of clue that he and I were together. Percy was obviously wondering so as well, because he threw his arm over my shoulders again and hugged me tight into his body.

At this point, all of the other campers behind Lukas rushed towards us, and the throng of kids separated Percy and me. People were introducing themselves left and right, and try as I might, I couldn't remember all of their names. With a pang of sadness, I wished goodbye to quiet, relaxing summer by the beach that I'd had in mind.

A crowd of people surrounded Percy, begging for a demonstration with water.

* * *

_AN: Okay people, long story here._

_So I know what you're thinking. Um... Sofi? You told us this story wasn't being continued. Heck, you said you were done with Percy Jackson! Well, I am. I wrote this back in March and I found today when I was looking through my writing journal. Yes, I actually have a writing journal where I write things out, get this, BY HAND. Crazy, huh? Well, anyway, I found this and I figured, why not?_

_And so I posted it. Now if you have any brain at all, you noticed that it isn't complete. Yeah, I know. Well, you see, I mainly write in my writing journal in Study Hall. And though I can honestly say that I have no recollection of the day that I wrote this, my guess is that the end of Study Hall came before I could finish. I honestly have no desire to finish this oneshot, so I polished it up a little and figured I would post it for those who wanted this to be a full-length. Needless to say by the crappy quality of this scene, I will not be continuing this supposed story. It has nowhere to go and I'm done with Percy Jackson anyway. So here you have it, your last little taste of my Percy Jackson oneshots. Enjoy. _

_~Bookaholic711_

_P.S. If you're going to review, I would very much appreciate specifics. Tell me what you liked or didn't like. Even though I won't be writing for PJO anymore, the concepts are pretty much universal. Thanks. :) _


End file.
